1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supporting an object in a holding device, the holding device comprising a recess for receiving object, the holding device comprising a device for fluid supply in the region of the recess, and the object being supported movable in the holding device, wherein said object is roughly disk-shaped, the peripheral edge of said object is supported in said recess, and said edge is rounded at the portions adjoining the side surface areas of said object, as well as to a method for supporting this object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to support or mount spheres by means of a film of water, so that these usually very heavy spheres can be turned with relatively little exertion. Thus, e.g. in Carrara, Italy a so-called "floating sphere" has been on show since decades which is supported on such a film of water and can be rotated by relatively little exertion, for instance by hand. Such a sphere was also on show at the 1983 IGA Exhibition in Munich.
A device for mounting or supporting and for driving such a floating sphere is described e.g. in DE 38 02 561.